


Fixing What Isn't Broken (Timeline 1)

by AmberLynn2424



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Miscommunication, Reader Has A Name, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Soulmates, Swearing, Trapped in another AU, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn2424/pseuds/AmberLynn2424
Summary: After being pulled into a universe not your own, you meet you. Yes, that's right. You meet you and you. Two other versions of you, three sets of a pair of skeleton brothers, and you're lost on the matter of magic. Coming from a desperate world filled in terror, this is by far the strangest thing you've ever dealt with.Updates every Friday!(Author is crap at summaries. Just try the first chapter and see if you like it!)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 92





	1. An Explosive Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Point of View is marked by Bold font and underlined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on; 9/30/20  
> For: Various errors and clarity

**??? **

_It’s so cold._

_What happened?_

Slowly, you open your eyes.

_Why is it so dark?_

_Is this another attack?_

You widen your eyes and try to move but its useless.

_My skin burns!_

Tears come to your eyes as you think of your mother and father waiting for you back home. It was just supposed to be a simple food run! What happened after you left the house?

You struggle to your hands and knees, body shaking as an unseen force tries to keep you down.

_I tracked a boar. I was dragging it back...I don’t remember after that!_

You refuse to spill the tears, more determined instead to stand. Slowly you did, each movement left you shaking. There had to be something in the air, some chemical dropped by the neighboring country to make your skin burn like this.

Slowly, you move forward, looking up to see a figure on the ground.   
The darkness clouds your eyes but in moments like this, it didn’t matter if the person passed out ahead of you was a part of that shit gang in your town. You wouldn’t let another of your fellow countrymen die like this.

Or at least, you wouldn’t let them die alone.

You grab the person, getting their arm around your neck, and lifting them up. They were heavy but you were determined. You’d drag them if you have to.

With blurred eyes, you look in the darkness and find some light. Feeling a sudden rush, you clamber towards it as fast as you could with your new friend. It felt never-ending as you walked, the light slowly growing closer.

Finally, you fell. Lights surrounded and blinded you. You try to blink away the brightness as you hear a whirring. You look behind you and blearily spot a machine with spinning parts. The machine was smoking and you heard a high-pitched noise that normally accompanied explosions.

You covered the person you had dragged out of the darkness with your own body.

The explosion went off and you screamed as pain overtook you as it raged over your back. The explosion covered your scream effortlessly as panels and random gears and wires flew over you.

\-----------

**? **

Sans covered you as the explosion went off in the lab and glared at the closed door. He had barely gotten you out in time with a shortcut.

You sit up, fighting off shakes as you glare at the door as well.

“dammit!” Red hit the wall and turned to glare at you, “i toldja not to touch the damn machine!”

“Well, if you weren’t going to do your part someone had to!” You shout back.

“who cares now?” Stretch rubbed his forehead and frowned at you, “let’s just see how much was damaged.”

Stretch opened the door and Red followed him in. You stand to go with them when Sans grabbed your arm.

“that was really stupid,” Sans said.

“Look, I know Red is-”

“i’m talking about what you did. you could’ve died if i didn’t follow you down here,” Sans said, a look you can’t discern in his eyes.

“I made a mistake, but if no one else is going to take this seriously and try to fix it,” The venom drips from your every word, “Then I’ll do it myself.”

You turn back, pulling your arm from Sans to go into the room.

As if he has any room to talk. He’s the one that brought them here.

Stretch and Red, two different versions of Sans and his brother that had been brought to this universe by accident. Now, with you as the leader, the four of you had been working to fix the machine and send them back.

Them being here was...complicated.

Things were already difficult enough with Sans being your supposed soulmate. You made it clear with both him and his brother, who you were also a platonic soulmate too, that you were not allowing something like this to dictate your life.

You and Sans were not a couple. You would not be a couple. He honestly irked every nerve in your body.

That being said, he was a brilliant monster and his ideas to prove the multiverse theory had intrigued you. So, you allowed his brother and him to live with you in your mansion while working on the machine in the lab under your house.

You proved it, but with a mess and now, trying to send the others back, you mixed the wrong wires and caused an electrical current going to the wrong place and it exploded.

Who knows how long this would set you back.

You step into the room, frowning at the mess of metal everywhere. Stretch set down a fire extinguisher. The room was covered in white foam and large metal plates. Wires were frayed and the machine stood in the middle of the room, dead to the world.

“you’re lucky the house didn’t catch on fire,” Stretch grumbled, pulling out a cig to light it.

“I told you not to smoke down here,” You frown at Stretch.

“what’s it matter when the whole place smells like smoke anyways?”

“Are you kidding me, Sans, would you-” You turn to see Sans just standing in the doorway, clutching his shirt over his chest with wide eyelights. Despite yourself, it scared you, “What’s wrong?”

“blood…” Red said for him, staring at a small pool of blood coming from under two large sheets of metal.

The metal shifted, then started to lift up. Under it, was a woman, inching the metal up with shaking arms and another, much smaller woman, beside her.

Shock settled around the room before there was a flurry of activity. Stretch and Red moved to help them remove the plates.

But you were too in awe to move. They looked just like you with only stylistic changes.

What had you done?

\-------

**?? **

Monsters.

Real-life monsters! In the flesh.

Well, lack of since they looked like skeleton monsters.

Two of them moved the heavy plates off you and the other girl.

“Thanks for the help. The void drained my magic, it’s gonna take a bit to get me back to full power,” You say, turning your attention to the girl.

She probably thought you had been knocked out but you had been stuck unmoving in the void as it sucked out every ounce of your magic, awake for each agonizing moment.

“you have magic?” The tall one asked.

“Yeah, I’m a full-blooded mage but who isn’t?” You shrug it off and take in the girl’s form.

Her back was ripped of all it’s skin and burned in places. Blood pooled in crevices. She would die without…

“Do either of you know healing magic?” You looked up at the tall one and the one wearing a black jacket.

“no,” Black jacket answered, looking horrified at the mess of the girl’s back.

“stretch,” You turned and saw another skeleton monster, standing beside a woman that looked just like you, “stretch, can you do anything?”

The tall one seemed to snap out of his shock and kneeled, looking over her.

“i have to clean it out first, how much saline do we have?” He looked over at the other woman.

“Hopefully enough,” She said before turning and running out of the room.

“we have to move her to the infirmary,” Stretch said before looking at the blue hoodie skeleton.

He nodded and used blue magic to lift her body and carefully walked her out of the room, Stretch following quickly after.

You look at the skeleton with the black hoodie, still staring at the spot she had been laying in.

Standing carefully to maintain your balance, you look over him for another moment before speaking.

“I need you to tell me everything.”

He frowned and shut his eyes before looking at you once more with a defeated look.

“welcome ta hell.”

\---------

**??? **

Your head is pounding as you slowly open your eyes. White walls, sterile equipment…

Hospitals were still functioning? Last time you had run by the hospital, it had been shut down with the dead forever laying still in the parking lot. Forever waiting to be taken to their final resting place.

Shaking those thoughts out of your head, you push yourself up on your forearms. Didn’t hospitals usually make you lay on your back?

You hear the door open behind you.

“woah, hey, you don’t want to be moving too fast!” A voice says, rushing to your side.

Gently, cool fingertips press on your shoulders to guide you back down.

“I’m fine,” You say but lay back anyways, realizing your shoulders were bare and so was your front, “What happened?”

“You’ll remember it in a few minutes I bet,” Another voice spoke.

This time, the person came and sat beside you where you could see them. She…

“You look just like me,” You spoke softly.

“I am you, sorta. You know what the multiverse theory is?”

Slowly, you nod your head, “I remember it from school...You’re saying you’re me from another universe?”

“Mmhm, I knew you’d pick it up as fast as me,” She leaned back in the chair, looking proud.

You took her in, trying to comprehend this as a fact. She did look like you. Facial features were the same, but she didn’t have the small scar you did going from your hairline to your forehead. She was fit and at a healthy weight. You knew you were scrawny and small. Even her hair was silky looking while covered in soot. Your hair was overgrown and always knotted, dull-looking. Her clothes, while disheveled, were new and had bright colors. Your clothes were faded and worn down from years of use.

“There’s another one here. The one from this world. But, more important than that,” What could be more important than finding more ‘yous’?! “Do you know about monsters?”

“Huh?” You look at her confused, “You mean...creatures that hide under the bed?”

“well, that’s a little offensive. i prefer closets,” The voice behind you said.

Wait…

Turning your head, you take in a skeleton standing beside your bed. He was tall and wearing an orange hoodie.

Fear struck you down to your very core, something that had happened so many times before.

“He used magic to save your life,” The other you said.

You gulp and close your eyes for a moment before you take him in again.

He was tall, wearing sweatpants and looked around a little nervously.

“I’m...not gonna lie, you aren’t exactly what I think of when someone says the word ‘monster’,” You say quietly.

“monster is just what our race is called. there’s lots of different kinds of monsters. monster is actually taken from an old word, meaning ‘magic being’. masoriuner,” He nearly stumbled over his words and seemed caught off guard, “that’s what humans use to call us. monster is just easier to say.”

You stare at him for another minute, seeing some sweat form on the side of his head.

“Okay, well then...thank you,” He looked at you confused, “For saving my life, thank you.”

You smiled at him.

He stared at you a second longer then seemed at ease.

“don’t worry about it, i’m just happy you turned out alright.”

“Good!” The other you said, clapping her hands, “We’re all a-ok then! Can you move? There are others to meet.”

“Other monsters?” You turn to look back up at her.

“Mmhm, they’ve been gracious hosts. The ordered a pizza for us-”

You sit up, turning to her fully and not noticing the skeleton monster quickly turning his back to both of you to hide your decency.

“Wait, there’s actual pizza here?!”

She smiled at you and nodded, “From what Red said, they got the best pizza on the block!”

“Holy shit! What are we waiting for? You should’ve woken me up!” You moved excitedly to the edge of the bed.

“Woah, you can’t go running around without a shirt on,” She chuckled.

“Oh...yeah, you’re right about that,” You couldn’t help your blush and covering your chest.

“Don’t worry,” She stared at your ribs, well-defined by your skin. You move your hands to cover yourself, more embarrassed about your ribs than your breasts.

She smiled at you though, taking off her dark blue jacket, “You can use my jacket for now, your shirt had to be thrown away since it was all ripped up.”

“Thanks,” You say quietly, pulling it on and zipping it up.

You look over at the monster in the corner, surprised to see his back.

“Um, hey, I’m covered now. Sorry about that.”

“it’s okay,” He turned back around, a small orange blush on his cheekbones, “my name is stretch by the way. do you feel any pain moving around?”

“No, not really. It feels like I have a sore back like I carried some really heavy around but it doesn’t really hurt.”

“She’s tougher than she looks,” The other you said, “Come on now.”

She walked towards the door. You get up to follow her, walking a little unsteady for a moment but balancing out quickly, unknowingly mirroring the same actions she had done before.

You followed her and Stretch walked behind you. After walking up some stairs, you’re greeted by the smell of pizza and the sight of a kitchen. You never thought you’d have actual pizza again.

Looking at the other you again, you couldn’t help but wonder if there was ever a war in her world like yours. Was it just over when she was still in high school, when it started for you? Or had it been nothing more than a minor news report of two country leaders arguing then agreeing so there would be no war.

Was there a war going on here?

Then again, they ordered pizza so you doubted it.

“good to see you got the girl walking already, stretch,” A new skeleton appeared, a small stack of pizza boxes in hand.

“Should she really be walking, she was just dying a few hours ago,” Another you, it looks like.

This one wasn’t as fit as the first one you had met. She looked just like you and stood tall and proud. She had a frown on her face, and she didn’t strike you as a happy person. She wore black slacks and a really nice looking sweater.

“she’s fine,” Stretch seemed annoyed at her.

You had a feeling he normally was.

“this is sans and, well, you. we’ll have to come up with nicknames for you two to try and keep you three apart,” Stretch sighed and you heard him mumble, “too much work.”

You couldn’t help but crack a smile hearing that. You were sure he was really tired after using magic like the other you said.

“after we eat,” another skeleton entered the room wearing a black hoodie, “we got a lot to catch ya up on. my name is red.”

Red smirked and held his hand out to you.

You didn’t hesitate to shake his hand, holding it tight for the shake out of the habit of meeting with traders to do business.

You felt a small buzz of electricity shoot up your arm but you still didn’t let go.

“Joy buzzer?” You blinked at him.

“heh, damn, thought for sure i’d get ya with that,” Red seemed surprised for a moment, then pulled his hand back and crossed his arms.

“Red, quite being so childish!” The you from this universe snapped.

“Relax doc, no harm in lightening the mood,” The...other you said?

It was hard keeping everyone separated in your head.

“I think we should all sit, eat, and we’ll discuss where we came from a bit? You guys explain this world, and we’ll explain a little about where we came from,” The other you wrapped her strong arm around your shoulder and guided you around Red and to the table.

The others sat with the two of you, Stretch sitting beside you and Red sitting across from you.

The three pizza boxes were open, one a regular cheese, one filled with meat, and the other…

“What...is that?” You pointed at one of the pizzas. 

No cheese, no meat...it looked like it was just sauce and veggies. The crust looked kinda weird.

“It’s a vegan pizza,” The sweater you said, grabbing two slices and putting it on her plate, “I’m vegan. I don’t eat meat or any animal products.”

“Oh...okay?” Would it be rude to eat a slice of pizza filled to the brim with meat in front of her then?

Screw it.

You grabbed a couple of slices of the meaty pizza and put them on the plate in front of you. Taking a bite, you thought you were in heaven for a moment.

Stars, you had missed pizza.

“Never seen someone so excited about pizza before,” The other you chuckled, taking a bite of the cheese pizza, “Where are you from then? A vegan filled world where you’re not allowed to eat meat?” She joked.

“Hehe,” You swallowed hard and shook your head, “It’d be easier to tell the differences between worlds if I knew about this one a little more.”

Sans nodded and looked like he was about to speak when the you wearing a sweater cut him off.

“In this world, monsters appeared seven years ago with a human child leading them to freedom from the underground, a prison that humans left them in a thousand years ago. We’re now a society composed of both monsters and humans. Monsters are still fighting for some rights but essentially, they are free and citizens here. We live in the USA, with borders to Mexico and Canada on our south and north borders respectively. We’re currently in,” As she said the state name, your eyes went wide.

“Wait, hold on are you serious?”

She looked at you annoyed, “Yeah, what of it?”

“I was supposed to go to college here after high school. Heh, just took some random universe hopping but I guess I made it here,” Your smile faltered when she frowned, “Sorry, keep going?”

You shoved some more pizza in your mouth as she kept talking.

“That’s the jist of it. You two were brought here by accident. We were working on the machine to send these two,” She motioned to Red and Stretch, “and their brothers back home, to their universes. I have multiple doctorates, I’m a prodigy in most academics including quantum physics. I was working on the machine and it must have picked up on my soul energy and dragged the two of you here.”

“Not very well if I may add, considering we woke up in the void at first,” The other you said.

“The void...that dark place?” You asked her.

“Mmhm. My world is full of magic. We use it for everything so we know some about the void. It’s a place defined as nothing in it. Experimentation done with it helped us to understand how it even exists. The void just doesn’t like anything in it but it’s believed to be where magic comes from. Whatever is unlucky enough to get trapped in the void is sucked dry of everything and turned into magic. That’s why I couldn’t move and you had to pull me out,” She gave you a grateful smile, “Anyways, back in my world I was a fighter in an arena. I suppose it’s comparable to old wrestling. We would hold magic fights and the victor won the pot. I was a champion once. But I retired and I just train others now.”

A fighter? With magic? You felt small in this moment. These other two, one a genius and another a champion made you feel as if you hadn’t done much at all with your life.

“So, are monsters in your world too? Since you have magic?” You asked.

“No, at least, not that we know of or I know of,” She said, “Monsters haven’t popped up anywhere but damn, it’s going to be exciting when it happens!”

She had such a big smile and true excitement, it made you smile.

“what about your world?” Stretch asked, looking at you.

“Mm, it’s not as exciting,” You say quietly, “A war broke out-”

“Between monsters and humans?” The you wearing a sweater asked.

“No, my country and another. Fighting eventually came to us, a lot of towns are occupied now,” You look down at your plate and set your empty hands in your lap, “Pretty much everything is shut down. No one leaves their home if they don’t have too.”

The room was quiet for a moment.

“How long has the war been going on?” The other you asked, setting a hand on your shoulder.

“Hm...since I was fifteen so…” You sighed quietly, counting in your head, “Seven years. We’re losing but at this point, everyone just wants it over with. It doesn’t matter who wins anymore. There are only two sides now, those who attack and those who defend. Skin color, language, rich or poor, it doesn’t really matter anymore. We’re just humans now,” You looked up at those around the table, “Things will eventually even out, get better. It’s just a waiting game now really.”

“Do you want to go back?” The you with a sweater asked, frowning.

“Of course I do,” You look at her surprised, “My family is still there. My parents. I can’t just leave them behind like that.”

“Hey, speaking of parents,” The other you leaned back in her chair, “Are you both adopted to?”

“Of course. I imagine it’s one of the few constants we all share,” The you with the sweater answered.

“No?” You blinked at her.

“What?” She frowned.

“No, I’m not adopted. My parents told me they were considering it when I was first born, because they barely had enough to live off of, but they decided it was best we stuck together,” You answer her.

“Good to know someone’s parents had morals,” The you with a sweater stood up and grabbed her plate, walking to the sink.

You couldn’t help but to feel awkward and a little guilty. You can’t imagine she had it easy, being adopted.

The other you rubbed your shoulder and smiled at you.

“Let’s come up with nicknames, since we know a little more about each other!” She said, easing the tension with the little bit of joy in her voice.

You couldn’t help but to be grateful to her for it.

“I think we should call you, Doc,” She turned to the you wearing a sweater.

“Woah, I’m not getting a nickname. It’s my universe so I’m keeping my name!” She declared.

“No way, it’d be way too weird to call you by ‘our’ name,” The other you said, smiling at her.

Before Doc could reply, she turned to you and set a hand on her chin, “Okay so your nickname...hm, it’s going to be more tricky since you didn’t go off spouting about your many doctorates.”

You heard Doc mumble something but looked up at the other you again instead.

“Hm, how about Berry?” She said.

“We already have a Blueberry,” Doc said, leaning against the sink.

“Sure, but look at her! She’s small, cute, and sweet. Very fitting.”

“Wait, what?” You blushed at the random compliments.

“nyeheh, i think it fits,” Stretch smiled at you, “My bro would rather be called just ‘Blue’ anyways.”

“alright, so we got berry now, what about you?” Sans looked between the two of you.

“I think smartass,” You heard the other you grumble from the sink.

“What about Athena?” You asked her.

“Athena?”

“Yeah, since you were a fighter and a trainer. Athena was a goddess of war strategy and known for helping others on their journeys,” You spoke.

“I like it, I’ll be Athena then.”

“so, now we have an athena, berry, and doc,” Stretch leaned back in his chair.

“Hey, only those two have an excuse to call me Doc!”

“there is no way i’m going through the trouble of calling you by your name and all three of you turning to me. that was hard enough with my brother,” Stretch said, frowning.

“stretch is right, it’s just easier,” Red said, picking up the last two meaty pizza slices.   
He tosses one on your plate before taking a big bite out of the other. You eagerly eat up the slice.

“Thank you!” You say with a smile, munching on it.

Sans stood and gathered the empty plates while you finished. You were so absorbed with the pizza you didn’t notice a small, fond smile on his face as he did.

“i hate to say it but it’s going to take a while to fix the machine and get you both back home. tomorrow we should take a trip down to the mall and get you both some stuff to be comfortable here,” Sans said, setting the plates by the sink.

“That sounds great,” Athena smiled and touched her chin, “I wonder what this world is really like outside.”

“C’mon both of you, I’ll give you some clothes to sleep in tonight and you should both shower after the explosion,” Doc said, walking out of the room.

Athena followed her and you stood up to do the same.

“Night guys,” You smiled at them before following them up.

\---------------

A real hot shower, comfy sweatpants and a big shirt, and to top it all off: possibly the most fluffy bed in the world with really nice blankets. You thought you were in heaven.

“heh.”

You opened your eyes and looked at the door of the room. Sans stood in the doorway and had a small smile on his face.

“getting comfy there?” He asked, leaning on the doorway.

“Yeah, but I’m so excited, I’m not really tired,” You admit, sitting up with the covers wrapped around your shoulders.

Sans’ smile got a little wider, and he walked over to the TV in your room.

“well, let me show ya something then. did your universe have netflix?”

“Huh?” You crawl to the edge of your bed and watch him turn on the TV.

“You mean that dvd service? You ordered a dvd online and they shipped it to you, right?” You asked.

“it’s gotten a lot better since then, just hit this button on the remote,” Sans handed you the remote and pointed at a red button.

You hit it and watch the screen fill with movies.

“So, you have to rent them right? I don’t want to spend all your guys’ money.”

“heh, no, we pay about fifteen bucks a month and we can watch all these.”

“What?! No way that’s insane!” You exclaim and start flicking around, “There’s a lot of space documentaries on here.”

“we all like watchin’ them so they’ll pop up alot on this profile. here,” Sans reached and took the remote, his hand brushing yours.

It felt like a spark went between the two of you. You held your hand and rubbed it.

“Sorry, I must be all staticky from the covers or something,” You smiled at him.

“heh,” Sans smiled softly at you, “don’t worry about it.”

Sans set up a profile for you and suggested some movies to watch.

“i should head to bed now, try not to stay up too late.”

“Sure, good night Sans, thanks for this,” You smiled up at him.

He waved to you before leaving and shutting the door to your room. You eagerly turned to the TV to find something to watch.

\---------

** Doc **

You were grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. When you turned and saw Sans, you jumped.

“Dammit Sans, how many times do I have to tell you to not do that!” You frown and set the glass down.

“well?” Red said, ignoring you.

Sans leaned on the counter and nodded.

“not as big as what you felt. berry and athena both said it felt like a static charge when we touched,” Sans explained quietly.

“when i was healing berry it was like a static shock too,” Stretch mumbled.

“but she thought you were wearing a joy buzzer when you shook hands,” Sans said, looking at Red.

“well, how do we tell them then? that we’re all soulmates and it seems very likely that berry is your soulmate red,” Stretch looked over at his brother’s doppelganger.

Red frowned, crossing his arms and thinking to himself, not saying a word.

You sigh and shake your head.

“We’ll talk it over in the morning, it’s late enough already,” You head upstairs to your room.

You stopped on the stairs though, hidden by the wall, quietly listening for if they would share any more words.

After a few minutes, Stretch spoke up.

“do you think they’ll be like doc? they won’t accept us?”

“like hell if i’m dealing with that shit,” Red all but growled.

“don’t go scaring berry, i highly doubt she’d turn you away. but she’s been traumatized enough, she doesn’t need her soulmate doing anything worse to her,” Sans said.

“i’m just saying i’m not going to become anyone’s bitch when they don’t even want me classic,” Red snapped back, “this is bullshit and you know it! if she’s so fucking smart, she wouldn’t have pushed ya away.”

“let it go red,” Sans sighed, defeated.

You bristle at this. Why would you want a soulmate that wouldn’t even defend you anyways?


	2. The Mall Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on: 9/30/20  
> For: Various grammar errors and clarity

** Athena **

_Screaming._

_Fire._

_You were left gasping for air as you were hit, again and again._

_You’re the one screaming._

You sit up, feeling charged with adrenaline from your nightmare. You sigh and push your hair out of your face before getting out of bed.

“Best night ever,” You sighed before stretching.

Now was as good a time as ever to get the day started. You opened the door to your room only to find a skeleton a little shorter than you there. He beamed up at you excitedly.

“Mwehehe, Good Morning Human! I’m The Magnificent Blueberry!” He held his hand out.

“Pft,” You smile at his enthusiasm before taking his gloved hand, “My name is Athena. It’s nice to meet you. Were you waiting for me to get up?”

“Of Course I Was! Only The Most Gracious Of Hosts Would!” He puffed up his chest proudly and you couldn’t help but to think he was adorable.

“I would certainly agree. I hope I didn’t sleep through breakfast,” You say, leaning on your door frame.

“I Wouldn’t Allow Such A Thing! Breakfast Is The Most Important Meal! In Fact, My-” Blue’s phone buzzed, and he pulled it out, “Excuse Me,” After tapping for a moment, he smiled brightly again, “Breakfast Has Been Complete!”

“Let’s get going then Blue,” You smile and start following him down the hall but stop in front of a door, “Wait Blue,” He turned to you, “Is Berry already down there?”

“I Sent Red To Wait For Her But I Doubt He Even Arrived To Her Door,” Blue pouted slightly.

“I’m going to wake her up then, I’ll just be a minute,” You say and knock on the door softly before going in.

You can’t help the smile on your face seeing her wrapped up in her blankets. A movie was playing on the TV despite her being fast asleep. You walk over and shake her shoulder.

“Come on, the guys made breakfast, we don’t want to make them wait.”

“Mmf, it’s morning?” She blinked up at you slowly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get some coffee in you and it’ll help you wake up,” You sit on the bed and pat your shoulders, “Hop on little Berry.”

She looked like she was still half asleep when she wrapped her arms around your shoulders. You grab under her thighs and pick her up piggy back style.

She’s so light. I’ll have to talk to the guys about giving her some extra food with meals.

You carry her out of the room and smile at Blue.

“We’re ready now, sorry for the wait,” You say to him.

“It’s No Problem!” Blue had a little blue blush on his cheeks and smiled at you.

For some reason he looked really happy that you were carrying Berry down.

Blue led you to the kitchen and you saw two other skeletons you hadn’t met yet.

“Hello,” You say, still carrying Berry easily. You almost laugh, seeing Red in much the same state as Berry, his head down on the table quietly snoring.

“Good Morning! My Name Is The Great Papyrus!” A tall skeleton came up to you, “Would You Like Some Help With Your Friend?”

“Nah, she’s as light as a Berry,” You smile, feeling her nuzzle your shoulder and hide her eyes from the light.

“Mnf,” She mumbled.

You walk over to the table and slide a chair out with your foot. You turn and kneel, gently dropping her onto the chair. She let go and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“Thanks for the ride,” She mumbled.

“No problem Berry,” You say, rubbing her head, “You guys have any coffee going?”

“over here,” Sans said from the corner.

As you start preparing a cup, Sans starts a small conversation without looking up from his mug.

“big coffee drinker?”

“Used to be. More of a tea girl myself these days,” You answer, adding only some creamer before setting it in front of Berry.

“Thank you,” She took the mug and sipped it, humming at the flavor.

Almost immediately, she looked more aware of her surroundings.

“I forgot how good coffee is,” She breathed.

“Yes, My Brother Told Me What Was Going On In Your World,” The spiked skeleton said, peering over at her over his shoulder.

You didn’t like the look he was giving her.

“Coffee is too expensive in trade,” She shrugged, meeting his eyes and not seeming intimidated in the least, “I don’t remember getting your name?”

“...Edge,” He turned away from her, a deep frown on his face.

You feel a small frown set on your face. It was hard to get a read on this guy.

A sudden shock ran over your shoulder, making you jump and press yourself to the counter before looking up at Stretch who looked sheepish.

“sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” He said, reaching around you to grab a cup.

“Yeah,” You stared up at him unsure.

That was…

Was it true…?

Did that mean…?

  
\---------

** Berry **

The table was set and plates full of food set in front of everybody. You look around, a little confused.

“Where’s Doc?”

“she’s probably in the basement,” Sans frowned quietly before shoving some toast in his mouth.

It made you frown abit. Meal time was family time, even back in your world. You sigh though, letting it go.

Things were a little weird after all. It was strange sitting down to eat with yourself.

You start eating but notice Red still sleeping. Shaking his shoulder lightly, you gave him a small smile as he peeked up from the shelter of his arms.

“If you wake up and eat, I’ll make ya a cup of coffee?” You tried to tempt him.

“i take it black,” He grumbled, sitting up after a moment.

You get up and make a cup of coffee for Red before returning to eat. You notice Edge staring between the two of you, but didn’t say anything.

The meal was mostly filled with Papyrus and Blue explaining things about this world. You find it was like your world, just before the war. After breakfast, you insisted on helping with dishes but Edge grabbed your shoulders and steered you back to the table.

“You Were Just Injured Yesterday. You Can Start Helping Us Tomorrow If You’re So Determined To,” Edge said, making you sit next to his brother again.

“Alright, I guess that’s fair,” You say, but feel fidgety not doing anything.

“Not used to relaxing huh?” Athena smiled at you, “When I was younger, I was quite the busybody. I bet you’re like that huh?”

“You make it sound like you’re eighty,” You chuckle and rest your arms on the table then your head, “But I’m used to doing most things. Mom and Dad are pretty old.”

“What are they like? I never found them in my universe.” She asked, looking curious.

“Dad has a bit of a temper,” You admitted, “But he’s always patient for his family. He taught me pretty much everything about survival when the war hit. What kind of forest plants are edible and stuff, ya know? He was a forest ranger. Luckily, he taught me how to hunt a long time ago so he didn’t have to go out so much after the war got bad. Dad is good at what he does but he’s slow at moving. Mom is really kind, but she has a quick temper too now that I think about it. She used to say that she doesn’t have time for idiocy.”

You lean back, setting your hand on your chin, thinking. You didn’t see the skeletons lean closer as they listened.

“Ya know, now that I think about it, she’s definitely the one with a scary temper. Mom taught me how to fight abit when I was younger. I think she was ex military but she didn’t talk about it often. She used to be in a fighting ring too, I remember going to her fights with Dad when I was younger. She stopped when I got to middle school but she was amazing. She won the champion belt four times? And she had a bunch of champion rings. She let me wear a couple to scare this jerk that kept messing with me at school.”

“Wait, if your mom was that good, why did she stop?”

You look over at Athena, surprised to see her hooked onto your words. Of course, you bet Athena and your mother would have gotten along very well.

You smiled at her and held your hand up.

“That was my fault actually. There was a fight and it got pretty bad but Mom won,” Your smile slowly turns down into a frown, “A few weeks after, when her opponent healed up, she came after me. Beat me pretty good in an alleyway,” You try to shrug it off, just as you had as a kid.

But you had thought you were going to die.

Athena looked shocked, then down at the table. She was fumbling with her hands as if she were nervous but her face didn’t give that away.

“Did The Woman Who Hurt You Go To Jail?” Blue surprised you by speaking up. He looked worried for you.

You wince and lean back in your chair.

“Well, the ring isn’t exactly...legal? Lots of gambling, a few people died in fights, and the ring had a number of clients that were considered ‘dangerous’ and many of them wanted by different governments-” You try to explain it in your best words, trying to make it sound lighter than it was.

“Why Would You Mother Take You There As A Child?” Papyrus gasped.

“I asked her what she did for a living when I was a kid,” You shrug, “She took Dad and me to a fight. Just because it was illegal didn’t mean it didn’t have rules. The woman that hurt me, well...the ring took care of her. Paid Mom a hefty sum afterwards, took care of my hospital bills, they even helped us secure a new house in a safer place. It was a place where they took care of their own people and tossed out the bad eggs. It’s different, it was different but it wasn’t all bad. It might have been full of criminals but they had a code. Despite everything, they were good people for the most part,” You felt a little frustrated trying to explain the ring that had been like a second home to you.

The owner was more like an uncle to you, the people that worked there were like cousins, hell, even the bouncer was like your best friend. But, when the war hit, they disappeared one by one.

“She’d be proud of you, ya know?” You tilted your head at Athena with a smile, doing your best to forget the past, “She’d be proud to have a daughter like you. She and Dad were always supportive of me. It didn’t matter what I wanted to do, they’d help me get to it. I know my parents would have loved you. Mom probably would’ve gotten you out of highschool just to train with her,” You smile again and look down.

“Wowie, Were You Going To Do That?” Papyrus asked, from where he was in the kitchen, drying a plate.

You looked back, surprised to see all the skeletons paying such close attention to your story. Then again, you were talking about an illegal fighting ring so maybe it isn’t so surprising. Edge and Red looked the most interested.

“No, well, not seriously anyways. I know some stuff but not much. I participated in a few fights but when you start out, it’s not really a fight, more like an intimidation performance. In the kid ring, we weren’t allowed weapons or anything. It was really tame compared to the actual ring but I could barely handle it,” You shrug it off.   
“How Could You Not Handle A Simple Intimidation Performance?” Edge said with a huff, giving you a nasty side eye.

“Edge, what the fuck?” Athena snapped at him then glared at Red when she noticed his own glare.

“Guys, relax. I’ll give it to you simple Edge,” You turned to him, “I saw more blood before the war than when the fighting was in front of my house. I’ll tell you about some of them later but it’s not really table conversation.”

“were they really that bad?” Sans asked.

“People...change when they go in the ring or in a fight. They say your true nature comes out but I don’t think that’s true. I think it just lets out your violent side. The crazy stuff, the rage you just need to get out of your system,” You frown, “You wouldn’t believe half the stuff I’ve seen.”

Sans looked down as the room quieted with a dip in the conversation. Part of you feels bad. You shouldn’t have said all that probably, but they had asked and you weren’t one for skirting around the truth.

Seeing Athena look deep in thought, you asked, “Hey, do you mind if I ask what your parents were like?”

“Oh,” Athena smiled in relief at the change in topic, “They’re amazing. My parents are Latina. Mom and Dad own a restaurant. I worked there for a long time until I got into the Arena when I was eighteen. Mom hated the idea of me fighting but it was really fun. I got hurt but when I did, she’d always be at the sidelines to bandage me back up. She hated seeing me fight but she always cheered me on.”

“It sounds like she was a really good mother,” You say softly.

Athena nodded, “I really lucked out. My dad was great too. After big competitions, he would cater the whole event. He single handedly turned all these angry fighters into friends with just some good food.”

Blue came over and looked like he wanted to say something when the basement door slammed open. Doc came out, covered in grime and...condiments?

“What happened?” You stood up, looking her over with a surprised look.

“I just got all this crap all over me because you three idiots don’t clean up after yourselves!” Doc yelled and looked between Stretch, Red, and Sans.

Stretch looked like he couldn’t care any less if he tried. Red was snuggled down in his arms and just gave Doc a light glare. Sans looked...tired.

“Look,” You took a small hand towel from Blue with a smile and a nod of thanks, “I think it’s fair to say you’ve been through a lot lately, why don’t you relax today?”

You hold out the towel to her. She snatched it from you, neither of you noticing the way Red tensed watching intently.

“I don’t need a day to relax, I need my lab clean,” She frowned, wiping the stuff off her shirt.

“berry is right, you need to relax abit. we have to take her and athena shopping anyways so-” Sans started.

“Shut the hell up Sans, not everyone can just push things off!” She snapped, not even looking up at him.

Sans visibly winced at this and tightened his fist. Both Stretch and Red glared at her now. Athena stood up with a frown.

“Hey, he’s just trying to look out for you. There’s no need for that-”

“Shut up, I’ll say whatever I please in my own house. If you don’t like it, leave,” Doc rolled her eyes, “I’m going to take a shower.”

Doc left the room, leaving the tension in the room.

You sighed quietly, rubbing the back of your neck before looking over at Sans. Papyrus was behind him, rubbing his shoulder and looking worried.

“Hey, since you seem to be older than us Athena, do you remember-”

“Ever being a snappy bitch?” Athena chuckled then shrugged, sitting back down, “Not to that extent.”

“I don’t think she slept last night,” You say back, walking over to Sans. You set your hand on his free shoulder, “You okay?”

Sans nodded, not looking up from the table.

Athena stared at Sans for a moment, as if something was confirmed for her. She stood then and started walking to the stairs.

“Wait, Athena, maybe you should give her a bit to cool off?” You say quickly.

“I’m just gonna talk to her and grab us some clothes so we can go out,” Athena smiled back at the group.

You sigh as Athena walked up the stairs, chasing after Doc.

“Why do I feel like I’m gonna walk into a fight later?” You mumble.

“don’t mind her, she’s always like this,” Stretch frowned, looking over at Sans.

“That’s not comforting,” You say quietly, rubbing Sans shoulder lightly.

You feel him lean into your touch and realize he’s trembling the slightest amount. You looked down at him and saw him clutching his shirt over his chest.

“Brother,” Papyrus said softly, rubbing Sans’ back to comfort him, “I’m Sure She’ll Come Around.”

“yeah, bro,” Sans said, his voice sounding strained.

You don’t know what’s going on, but the only thing you could guess is that maybe Doc and Sans are in a relationship, or were, and they’ve been fighting. You knew it hurt to have a loved one snap at you like that.

Still rubbing his shoulder, you smiled at him, “Don’t worry about it too much. I think she’s just over worrying about things. I know I used to do it alot. I’m not excusing what she did but try not to let it get to ya too much. Things will get better, even if it’s not right away.”

Sans nodded after a minute, his hand finally relaxing.

“we should all go get ready,” Sans said, standing up.

You let go of his shoulder and let him walk around you to go upstairs. Looking over at the others, you see Papyrus and Blue looking sad while Red and Edge look pissed. Stretch was unreadable to you.

You can’t find it in yourself to blame them, considering what Doc just said. You have a feeling she did that often.

“Come on guys, nothing will get better if we don’t find a way to move,” You say softly before heading upstairs.

You hear footsteps following you as you walk upstairs. As you walk past the doors to head to your own room, you hear a sudden thump against a door. Turning to look back, you see the others just reaching the top of the stairs, Stretch who had been bringing up the rear, looking surprised at the door that just thumped. With a small huff, you smile at them and head to the door, throwing it open.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Doc screamed at you.

Athena was standing in the middle of the room, rage in her eyes.

You step in and close the door.

“I was hoping to borrow some clothes for when we go out today,” You say calmly.

“Of course, all you do is want, want, want!” Doc rolled her eyes at you.

“You need to chill out,” You say seriously, “We’ve been in this house less than a day and you’ve been raging the whole time. I know you’re exhausted at this point.”

“Who cares! I have a mess to clean up and a machine to fix and no one will help me! If I have to get it done myself, so fucking be it!” She yelled, getting closer to you, glaring down at you.

You didn’t even flinch.

She kept glaring, her fist clenched tightly at her side. You kept quiet, staring up at her and meeting her gaze. Her anger wavered for a moment during the stare off.

“Well?!” She yelled again.

“I don’t fight with toddlers who didn’t get sleep the night before,” You say seriously.

“Excuse me-”

“You’re doing nothing but embarrassing yourself, acting like a child instead of talking things out,” You stand your ground.

Her glare hardened and she tightened her fist.

“If you’re going to hit me, do it already. I doubt you know how to throw a decent enough punch to even turn my face anyways.”

“I’m not going to hit you!” She said quickly, “As much as I want to, I’m not some barbaric-”

“I’m from a world that was torn apart by war. If you think I give a shit about your lackluster intimidation and the whole ‘I’m a better person than you’ riot act, you’re an idiot,” You hissed at her, “I don’t know what your life was like to make you turn out this way, but I really don’t care about hurting you when I’ve seen how you treat others.”

Doc backed up, looking surprised and shocked.

“You have thirty minutes to get downstairs if you want to go out with us. If not, we’ll leave without you and I hope you’ll use the time we’re out to get some sleep so you can think straight,” You look over at Athena, “Let’s go, I’m sure the guys are waiting downstairs already.”

Athena shoulder checked Doc as she passed. You opened the door and let her out. You frown over at Doc before shaking your head and walking out of the room.

As you walk to your room, Athena touches your shoulder.

“That was impressive,” She said.

“You don’t really have the time to beat around the bush where I’m from. Looks like we’re stuck in these clothes though,” You shrug, feeling drained from the encounter.

“Um,” You both look over and see Blue and Edge, “We Took The Liberty Of Washing Your Clothes This Morning,” Blue said, holding out Athena’s neatly folded clothes.

Edge was holding your ripped pants and the bandana that was normally wrapped around your arm.

“Thank you,” You said, taking the clothes from Edge.

“We really appreciate it Blue,” Athena smiled at the smaller skeleton. 

Blue beamed up at her, looking ecstatic about the praise. Edge simply turned and walked away, but you had a feeling it was more from awkwardness than anything negative. You went into your room to get changed.

Afterwards, you looked in the mirror.

Ripped jeans, someone’s baggy shirt, old boots, messy long hair, and tired eyes…

You were as ready as you’d ever be, you suppose. You stuff your bandana in your pocket, giving yourself another glance in the mirror. After a moment’s hesitation, you exit your room and head downstairs to see everyone ready in the living room.

“Hey guys,” You greeted them with a small smile.

“seems like that’s everyone then,” Stretch said, standing up.

“Not yet, I told Doc we’d wait a few minutes for her,” You say, looking up at the clock, “She’s got another ten minutes.”

Sans and Papyrus seem to perk up at this.

“I don’t really get why you invited her,” Athena admitted, messing with her hair.

“It just doesn’t seem right for us all to go out without her. She’s grumpy alright, but if she tried a little harder, I think she’d be happier for it,” You look up the stairs, not noticing Papyrus, Edge, and Blueberry looking at you surprised.

It was quiet for a few minutes before you heard a door close upstairs. Doc walked downstairs, a frown set on her face. You perked up when she crossed her arms.

“Let’s go already,” Doc said, heading to the front door.

You smiled at her then back at Sans, who looked relieved. Without hesitation, you grabbed Athena’s arm and followed Doc out.

\----------

Berry

The mall was strange to see. Actually, it was strange to see everything intact. No smoke and ash filling the air. No gunfire. It was really…

It felt good.

You sat up front in Edge’s sleek car, Red in the back seat. He seemed comfortable enough to sleep back there. Edge was content with the silence as you gazed outside. You couldn’t remember the last time you saw a bright and sunny day like this.

Eventually, the three of you pulled into the mall parking lot along with the others. You all got out and funneled into the mall, Blue and Papyrus excitedly chattering on about the many stores, Edge occasionally giving his two cents when he felt it was necessary. You noticed the group was together but in a way separate. Papyrus and Sans stuck close to Doc while Blue and Stretch were closer to Athena. Meanwhile, Edge and Red were practically at your hip. While everyone else seemed more casually walking, Edge was walking in front of you and Red was right at your side, more like bodyguards than anything. You thought it was strange but you didn’t say anything about it. 

Papyrus led the group to a board with a map of the mall on it.

“Where Should We Head First New Friends?” Papyrus asked, looking at you and Athena.

“We should probably grab some clothes first,” Athena said, “And it’d be useful to have phones. Mine isn’t compatible from what I can tell,” Athena explained, pulling out a smartphone but it wouldn’t power on.

Stretch looked like he took some interest in it.

“i can try and see if i can get it to work but getting you both phones would be a good idea,” Stretch nodded.

“Um,” A thought entered your head, surprising you, “How are we gonna pay for all this? I didn’t exactly have any use for paper money, other than burning the stuff,” You mumble.

“don’t worry about it sweetheart, we already talked it over. boss an’ i will take care of yer stuff, and stretch and baby blue will take care of ‘thena’s,” Red said with a shrug.

“And We’ll Help Cover Any Big Purchases!” Papyrus said excitedly.

Was that really okay? You didn’t want to be a burden on these guys.

Red surprised you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

“don’t worry about price or anythin’, we got ya covered and i doubt you’ll make a dent in our bank,” Red smirked, looking rather proud of himself.

“If...you say so,” You said quietly, still feeling a little guilty.

“He Said It And He Means It,” Edge said seriously, “Don’t You Dare Hold Back From Getting Things You Want. We Have Plenty And I’ll Not Have You Wanting While You’re Here. It’s Partly My Brother’s Fault For Trapping You Here So We Will Take Care Of These Things For You.”

“Alright, alright, just no more makin’ a fuss!” You blush as Edge starts to lecture you.

“Good, You Are Smart To Agree,” Edge smirked down at you.

Athena smiled and put her hand on your head, standing behind you and Red.

“You know, it’s okay to let yourself be spoiled every once in a while,” She advised before walking off to some clothing stores with the rest following her.

You shake your head but follow her, Red’s arm still around your shoulders as you walk. He kept you close to his side but oddly, you didn’t mind at all. Athena walked into a store with most of the skeletons following behind her. You look at some of the mannequins as you pass them, your mind immediately thinking about the bright colors of the clothes.

‘You’d be a walking target in these.’

Shaking your head again, you try to remind yourself that things were fine here. You could wear this stuff and be safe.

“Hey Berry, I think you’d look good in this!” Athena smirked, holding up a neon pink dress for you to see.

You just stare at her, trying to comprehend that you two were in fact the same person.

“Um...thanks?” You say, looking at the stretchy fabric, “But I don’t think-”

“Come on, just try it on!” Athena smirked at you, as if daring you to say no.

“It’s so bright my eyes hurt,” You mumble, squinting your eyes.

You quickly turn around, grabbing Red’s arm.

“Bye!” You say to Athena, quickly dragging Red out of the store and looking back to make sure Edge was following.

“Bye?” Athena mirrored.

“Bye bye!” You say, all but running out of the store as Athena laughed.

\-------

** Athena **

“Why’d you chase the squirt off?” Doc frowned as Athena set the dress back on the rack.

“I didn’t want her trying to like stuff she wouldn’t,” Athena shrugged before going to the shirts.

“How do you know she wouldn’t like any of this? What’s wrong with it anyways? I’ve been coming here since I was younger than her.”

“Yeah, but I have a feeling that Berry and I are more alike. When I was her age, I was still in my goth phase. I wouldn’t be surprised if she came back decked out in all black and dyed her hair by lunch,” You chuckle at the idea.

Besides, you wanted to test your theory and cause a little mischief, and you had a good idea that it would be easier without Berry around. 

A little into the shopping, you had a cart mostly full with Stretch maneuvering it around for you while you and Blue picked out things for your new wardrobe.

“Hey Stretch,” You smirked when Stretch looked over at you, “What do you think of this bra?”

His face started to glow a pale orange color, looking at the lacy, dusty orange bra you held up.

“uh…”

You snicker at his reaction, throwing the bra on top of the pile. This was going to be a lot of fun indeed.

\--------

** Berry **

“Red, I don’t really wear skirts,” You tilt your head at him as he shows you yet another miniskirt.

“aw, c’mon sweetheart, i think ya would look really cute in this,” Red smirked and threw you a wink.

You blush and turn around quickly, “If you wanna buy it, fine! But I’m not saying I’ll wear it.”

Moving away quickly to find Edge in the store, you end up thinking about Red. He was taking every opportunity to flirt with you. It was strange but...you liked it. You thought about the men and traders who attempted to flirt with you back home. You always hated it. It made your skin crawl and want to scrub your skin afterwards. But what was strange is that with Red, you didn’t feel any of that. You wanted to flirt back honestly, but you had no idea how so you ended up just getting flustered.

‘I bet Athena knows how to flirt. I should ask her about this stuff later…’

It was embarrassing to admit that you really didn’t know much about flirting.

“There You Are,” Edge broke you from your thoughts, “Come Here, I Found Something I’m Getting You.”

You told the boys that they could buy you whatever they wanted when you were indecisive, it was easier than having Edge stare you down when you told him no because of the price tag.

“What is it?” You just hoped it wasn’t a skirt as you walked towards him.

Surprising you, it was a pair of ripped black jeans with chains that went around your hips. A green tank that was ripped in the back, and a black leather jacket with red accents. The red matched the red that accented both the darker skeletons’ outfits.

“I like it alot,” You admitted, a little in awe of it. You noticed Edge covering up the price tag, “It’s not too much is it?” You hoped.

“I Told You Not To Worry About Prices!” Edge snapped at you before throwing it in the basket.

“I know, I just don’t want to waste all your guy’s hard earned money,” You rub the back of your neck.

“Do You Think I Am A Liar?” Edge asked you, leaning over you to look in your eyes.

“No, of course not,” You liked to think you were good at reading people.

“Then Believe Me When I Tell You To Not Worry About It,” Edge said with a tone of finality.

You smile at him and touch his arm, “Thanks Edge.”

“sweetheart, i found somethin’,” Red called to you.

Your face turned bright red when you saw Red holding up a sexy nurse costume.

“No!” Both you and Edge said at the same time.

Red burst out laughing at your reactions.

\-----

** Berry **

After alot of shopping, the three of you started to carry the bags back to the car, but Edge held a specific bag out to you near the entrance.

“Go Change While We Put The Bags Away,” He said, easily taking the bags you were carrying and handing you the smaller one.

“Alright,” You shrug, figuring out a short time into shopping with him that most of the time it was easier to just go along with what he wanted, “Thanks Edge. I’ll wait for you guys here when I’m done.”

Edge scoffed at that, “I Highly Doubt That. We’ll Be Waiting Here When You Are Done.”

You chuckle at that before turning to head to the bathroom, “I’ll take that as a challenge.”

Not wanting to admit it, you excitedly head into a stall and change into your new outfit. The dark jeans fit well and the tank was loose on you but not in a bad way. You were surprised to find that under your jacket, there were some necklaces and bracelets. You couldn’t help your smile when you saw the skull necklace and put it on. There was a headband with little bones on it that you put on, instantly making you feel better about your messy hair. You saw some earrings but couldn’t put them in since your ears weren’t pierced. You fit on the red bracelets and stopped at the last necklace. A small green heart. For some reason, you feel like Red specifically chose that. You put it on with a little more care than the others.

You stepped out of the stall, your old clothes in the bag now. Looking at your reflection, you felt so much better. More confident. You put your hand in your jacket pocket, fingering the grey bandana there and breathed out.

Things were better.

You walked out of the bathroom, feeling excited to see Red and Edge’s reactions in your outfit. Seeing them, you waved at them before running over to them.

“Hey!”

Red stared at you, his cheeks dusted in a cute way. Edge just smirked at you and nodded.

“Finally, You Have Some Style Berry,” Edge said, “We’re Meeting Everyone For Lunch Upstairs. You Better Be Hungry.”

You nod excitedly and grab Red’s jacket sleeve, “Starving! Come on, what are we waiting for!” 

Pulling Red long by his sleeve, you look back at Edge hopefully. He still smirked as he led you both upstairs. Spotting Athena, you waved over at her, still holding onto Red’s jacket behind you and not noticing his bright red face as he pulled his hood up.

When you got to the table, you held your arms out, “Whatcha think? Edge and Red helped me pick it out!”

“You look good. You came back with more color than I thought you would,” She admitted, leaning back in her chair.

“You should’ve gotten new boots,” Doc frowned, looking at your scuffed up boots.

“We’ll Be Getting To That After Lunch,” Edge rolled his eyes.

“My boots are messy but they’re fine,” You shrug at her. 

“ignore ‘er sweetheart, ya look great,” Red frowned at Doc and wrapped his arm around your shoulder again, tugging you to him. 

“looks like you two have gotten close,” Stretch said, coming up with some plates of food.

You blush at that but lean back closer to Red. He just smirked at Stretch before flipping him off.

“Shut It Ashtray,” Edge said before turning to you, “What Would You Like To Eat?”

“I’m fine with anything, just get me some of whatever you get,” You answer him.  
  
“i got it boss, don’t worry about it,” Red said, taking his arm off you.

Edge seemed satisfied with that as he walked off. You sat at the table with the others. Blue came back with a tray full of tacos. Sans and Papyrus came back with three trays, setting a vegan dish in front of Doc.

“How Was Your Shopping Adventure, Berry? It Looks Successful!” Papyrus said with a smile.

“Mmhm, Edge and Red were a big help,” You smile at him.

Red set a tray down with a burger and fries on it in front of you and another in front of himself.

“didn’t like the earrings?” Red asked, touching your lobe for a second before sitting next to you.

“My ears aren’t pierced dork,” You say, looking for Edge and seeing him still in line at a little Italian stall.

“ya got little holes in yer lobes,” Red leaned closer to see.

“Well, they were pierced when I was a kid but the holes closed up. Earrings were against regulation in the ring so they were against regulation in my house, according to mom anyways,” You explain and chuckle to yourself.

“ya want ‘em pierced then? they gotta store fer that don’t they?” Red picked up a fry but seeing you not eat, he let it drop back onto the plate, not that you noticed.

“Maybe? I dunno if it’s worth the hassle,” You admitted.

“What Is Worth The Hassle?” Edge asked, sitting down with his lasagna meal and drink.

“Getting my ears repierced.”

“I think you should, studs don’t get in the way in battle,” Athena said.

“Yeah, but it’s an easy reach if someone was desperate enough,” With Edge back, you started to dig into your fries.

You didn’t notice but when you started eating, so did Red and Edge. You did notice Athena’s eyes widen slightly, watching the three of you.

“Hm? What is it?” You looked over at her curiously, munching on your fries.

She waved you off and looked over at Doc, “What did you get miss vegan?”

“A flatbread,” She said, “You two should think about going vegan. It’s a lot healthier.”

You shook your head while Athena smirked.

“I like my meat too much,” Athena said, digging into her burrito.

“No offense, but trying to feed three mouths only on what I can gather in the woods,” You shake your head, “Not plausible.”

“Well, did you try or just give up right away?” Doc turned her nose up at you.

You pick up your burger, staring right in her eyes as you take a big bite of it. She huffed and looked down at her flatbread before shoving some of it in her mouth, taking her defeat with little grace while most of the skeletons chuckled at you or were covering their mouths trying not to laugh.

Soon, lunch was coming to an end but Athena was telling you about boba tea.

“I don’t get it. So it’s like milk tea with jelly in it?” It didn’t sound good.

Athena chuckled at your scrunched up face, “Trust me, it’s way better than it sounds. We’ll have to get some if we see a stall for it.”

“i know one around here. wanna come with red?” Stretch said, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“sure,” Red stood up. He touched your shoulder once before he and Stretch walked off.

You tilt your head as you watch them walk off.

“He does know he doesn’t have to run off and grab all my stuff doesn’t he?” You mumble to yourself.

“don’t worry about it,” Sans grabbed your attention, causing you to look over at him, “red likes doin’ stuff for ya.”

“I just don’t get why?” You had a hard time seeing what he had to gain from it.

Athena chuckled and reached over, touching one of your hands, “Don’t worry about it. He’s probably just worried about that wound. You didn’t see it yourself but your back was a real mess and Red got a good eyeful of it. He probably just doesn’t want you to push yourself.”

“Exactly!” Edge said, looking tense, “As For A Change Of Topic Anyways, I Don’t Think You Should Get Your Ears Repierced!”

“Yeah? Why?” You asked, looking up at him. He seemed to get more nervous as you looked at him.

“For The Same Reasons You Said Before. Someone Could Use That To Their Advantage In Battle Against You,” Edge stated, looking away from you.

You touched his arm gently, “Thanks for understanding Edge. Sorry I won’t be able to wear the earrings you got me though.”

Edge relaxed before puffing up his chest, “Don’t Worry About Such Trivial Things!”

You smile up at Edge.

_‘He’s kinda weird but the best kind of weird.’_

“ ‘ere sweetheart,” Red set the drink in front of you, “got ya one too boss.”

As Red handed his brother the drink, you picked yours up and took a sip. You hummed happily at the flavor and closed your eyes as you enjoyed it. Red sat next to you. You missed the soft smile as he watched you enjoy your drink.

Athena chuckled and thanked Stretch, sipping on her own drink.

\---------

** Athena **

You find yourself thinking while in a puzzle shop. It was one of Blue’s and Papyrus’ favorite shops. Edge said it was for children but was looking around as eagerly as the other two.

You look around some of the aisle, more lost in your thoughts than really looking at the puzzles and brain teasers.

_‘I know I’m right about soulmates. Doc is the soulmate to Sans and Papyrus. Looks like it should be romantic with Sans and platonic with Papyrus, but she refuses them every chance she gets. Unless it involves them doing some work for her like getting food.’_

You turn down another aisle, staring at picture puzzles.

_‘From what I can tell, Stretch and Blue are my soulmates. We probably come from the same universe. Just luck that brought us together here. Blue seems to be platonic with me. Stretch is...oddly distant though.’_

You feel your chest tighten.

_‘Maybe he doesn’t want to be with me... How am I going to handle that?’_

You walk around another corner to see Berry and Red messing with a small 3d puzzle of a cat. Red was looking at her with adoring eyes. When she noticed, she blushed and focused more on the little puzzle.

It made you smile.

_‘At least things seem to be going smooth for Berry, even if she doesn’t know it. Both Red and Edge seem taken with her. Strangely, they seem like the type to take charge, but they’re letting her call the shots, only pushing her into decisions when they benefit her happiness. Like with her outfit and tea. I doubt they told her how much that jacket was.’_

You look over at Sans with a small frown. He was following around Papyrus, enjoying his brother looking at the puzzles, but occasionally his gaze would wander over to Doc, who was on her phone in the corner, paying no attention to either of them.

_‘She doesn’t seem to care for them at all. If she does, she’s not showing it. But I don’t get it.’_

You clench your fist without realizing, staring Doc down.

_‘How could she push away her soulmates? I know it hurts, seeing Sans in pain hurts me even though we aren’t directly connected. How can she just...ignore it?’_

“What do you want?” Doc said, looking up at you with a frown.

Without realizing, you had walked over to Doc.

“Just wondering something,” You hardened your stare, “How do you do it? Ignore the pull to them?”

Her eyes widened then she smirked, “So, Stretch told you huh?”

“Don’t forget where I’m from,” I correct her, “It’s not hard to figure out. Not after feeling the initial connection and the draw to them.”

“I decided a long time ago that I wouldn’t let fate choose my life for me. If I had, I wouldn’t have gotten as far as I have,” Doc shrugged, looking back at her phone, seeming smug.

It takes all of you not to sneer at her, “Seriously? That’s your justification for treating your soulmates like garbage?” You say quietly.

“I’m not going to become some puppy like Berry,” She glared up at you, “It’s my life and my choice.”

“It’s also their life,” You snap at her, “It isn’t fair of you to do this to them.”

“Shut up,” She hissed before turning to walk away.

“Snake,” You all but growl at her.

She stopped and turned, “What the hell did you-?!”

Berry stepped between you two, frowning at both of you.

“I don’t know what you two are fighting about but it stops now,” She said, looking up at both of you, “This isn’t the time nor the place for it.”

“She,” Doc huffed and crossed her arms.

“I don’t care who started it or who did what,” Berry said seriously, looking Doc in the eyes before looking at you, “Do this at home if you have to, but I won’t have you both embarrassing the guys like this in public. This is supposed to be a nice outing for everyone.”

Berry looked between both of you, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“Are we in agreement here?” She asked.

You settled yourself back, forcing yourself to relax and smile, “Of course Berry, you’re right. I’m sorry for trying to start a fight in public.”

Doc frowned before shaking her head and walking away.

Berry sighed and ran a hand over her neck.

“Dude, come on,” She looked up at you, “You’re supposed to be the mature one.”

“I know, I know. Something she did just got under my skin,” You admit with a frown.

“I get it,” Berry said, “I know it’s difficult but, I can see having her here makes Sans at least kinda happy. He looked devastated at the thought of her not coming out with us.”

You nod, remembering his depressed look this morning. You look up at Berry and see her arms crossed.

“You okay Berry?”

“I’ll be fine. Just getting used to how things are here,” She shrugs before turning away, “Blue was lookin’ for ya.”

With another sigh, you turn to look for Blue. No sense in talking to little Berry when she’s upset with you.

\-------

** Berry **

“What...kind of phone is this again?” You held the display ‘smartphone’ confused. Back in your world, people still mostly used flip phones before the war.

“it’s a smartphone sweetheart,” Red tapped the screen and turned it on, “ya didn’t have these back home, eh?”

“Nah,” You shake your head, “I never even had a phone myself honestly. I was either at school or with mom or dad most of the time so there wasn’t much of a need for one.”

“i’ll show ya all the cool stuff about it back home alright?” Red smiled, wrapping his arm around your shoulder again.

He started to turn you away when your eye caught the price tag on the display.

“ _Eight hundred dollars_?!” You whisper in shock.

Red chuckled and moved his arm around your waist and tugged you closer, “trust me, it’s worth every penny!”

“Can’t I just get a little razor or somethin’?” You ask him, pointing to the cheap flat phone that you passed.

“then ya can’t join our meme group. trust me doll, it’s more than worth it,” Red smirked down at you.

You sigh but nod, there wasn’t much of a reason to keep pushing it when it was obvious Red wouldn’t budge on this point.

Without thinking, as you stand in line to check out with the others, you lean more against Red. The day was starting to wear on you, especially since you didn’t fall asleep until the sun was already up. It didn’t help that since lunch, your back had started to hurt. It felt like the skin was slowly peeling itself off. You chalked it up to ghost pains and let it be.

“tired doll?” Red whispered in your ear.

“Very,” You mumble back to him. You jump when he lightly rubs your back.

“what’s wrong sweetheart?”

“It’s nothing, back is just sore,” You say quietly.

You feel him nod against your head, leaning on his shoulder.

“boss, i’mma take berry back to the car for abit,” Red said.

“I’ll Finish Up Here Then,” Edge said.

You feel Red pick you up and next thing you know, he’s whispering your name in your ear.

You open your eyes and blink.

“Did I pass out?”

Suddenly, you were in the parking lot of the mall, next to Edge’s car.

“jus’ took a shortcut doll, don’t worry about it,” Red said, opening the door and setting you in the backseat. He sat next to you and shut the door.

Without a thought, you move and lean on his arm.

“I’m not normally so clingy, sorry if it bothers you,” You say but it’s hard to feel sorry when you feel so much safer around Red.

“don’t worry about sweetheart,” Red said quietly, running his fingers through your hair, “jus’ take a lil’ nap. we’ll be home soon.”

You moved closer to him, shutting your eyes and leaning fully on him. He wrapped his arms around you and held you securely as you drifted off as the sun set.

\--------

** Berry **

Slowly, you come to as Red carries you into your room.

“hey sweetheart,” He smiled down at you, gold tooth shining as he flipped on the light in your room.

“How long was I out?” You mumble.

“long enough for us to get home and nearly get ya in bed. how long did ya stay up last night?”

“I don’t know, the sun was up though,” You shut your eyes as Red lays you on your bed.

“havin’ trouble sleeping here?”

“Kinda. I was mostly just watching Netflix,” You admitted, making him chuckle, “But, it was kinda hard to sleep. Normally I check on mom and dad beforehand but…”

“well, if ya want, you can check in on my bro an’ me,” Red said, running his fingers through your hair again.

“I don’t want to bother you two. You’ve both been so nice to me,” You blushed, looking away from Red.

“trus’ me, it won’t bother us at all,” Red said quietly.

Edge walked in the room, sorting through your bags.

You sit up slowly, feeling surprisingly weak.

“Edge, ya don’t have to sort through all that stuff.”

“I’ll Do It Now, I Don’t Want It Sitting On The Floor All Night. You’re Weak From Your Injuries, You Shouldn’t Have Been Out Of Bed At All Today,” He snapped back.

With how you feel right now, you couldn’t help but to agree.

“Sorry if I worried ya Edge,” You say quietly, leaning on Red for support.

Edge tensed up then sighed, looking back at you. He set the bag down and walked to your other side.

“How Bad Is Your Back?”

“It just got sore after lunch today. It’s probably from walking around, it’s not a big deal,” You watch confused as he starts walking out of the room.

“I’m Getting Ashtray So He Can Check Her Back,” Edge said before walking out of your room.

“It’s not that bad Edge!” You called but then sigh, knowing that wouldn’t stop him, “I’ve only been here a day. I don’t get why you guys…”

“what is it sweetheart?” Red asked.

“I’m not trying to sound ungrateful, I just don’t understand why you guys care about me so much,” You say, not able to bring yourself to look at Red.

“It’s...kinda hard to explain doll,” Red said quietly with a sigh.

“Can ya try?” You mumble, leaning into his shoulder again, “Please?”

“you might as well tell her,” Stretch said from the door, an orange blush on his cheek bones, “athena… figured it out.”

“no shit?” Red looked surprised.

“Figured what out?”

“hold on, let me get a look at your back and then red can explain okay?” Stretch said as he came towards your bed, “i need to check you over and i doubt red would want me here for this conversation.”

You were nervous but turned your back to him, shedding your jacket so he could pull up your tank to look at your back. After a few minutes, Stretch sighed softly.

“i’m gonna need you to lay on your stomach for a bit,” Stretch said quietly, “it didn’t hold up as well as it should’ve.”

“What didn’t?” You asked but moved, laying down on your bed for Stretch.

“because we’re from different universes, sometimes magic will breakdown over a period of time. it still healed you mostly but some areas need a touch up. it should take and heal you all the way up this time though,” Stretch explained.

You felt something akin to a cool wave washing over your back, slowly erasing the pain. Feeling a hand slip in yours, you look to see Red’s hand holding yours while he looks away. You squeezed his hand and pulled it to rest against your forehead while you let Stretch do his work.

After about fifteen minutes, he pulled back.

“you should be good now. try to take it easy tomorrow though, no heavy lifting unless you want to tear your back up,” Stretch said before disappearing.

You sit up, settling your tank top back in place as you do.

“Red?” You asked quietly, but he wouldn’t look at you.

You move slowly so you wouldn’t startle him, taking your hand away from his and instead, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Red, please tell me what’s going on?”

You feel his chest sigh against yours before he wraps his arms around your waist and drags you into his lap.

“what do ya know about soulmates sweetheart?”

“Not much really,” You admitted, “Is this another magic thing?”

Red nodded, pushing his face into your shoulder.

“Can you give it to me in dumb baby language then? I don’t know anything about magic,” You say quietly.

“monsters can use magic because our souls let us,” he said quietly, “our whole culture revolves around souls. your soul is the culmination of your entire being. your soul...is the perfect match fer mine sweetheart. so, yer my soulmate,” He explained.

“That’s why I feel safe with you?” You asked quietly.

You feel him shiver against you before he answers, “that’s right doll. yer soul naturally wants to be close to mine. yer my brother’s soulmate too, platonically. think of it as yer kinda his ‘sister in soul’.”

You nod against him, feeling him still tense against you worried you though.

“Do you...do you actually want me?” You asked quietly, feeling yourself start to shake in his arms. The thought of him saying no made adrenaline suddenly rush through your system.

“doll, it’s okay, it’s okay doll, lay back, relax,” Red tried to soothe you, laying back with you, “don’t be scared.”

You curl up to Red, doing your best not to sob in his chest now as he held you tightly.

“i want ya doll, i do,” He said, “i want you right by me or boss at all times. i want ‘cha close,” His hand softly rubbed your cheek, “i thought ya wouldn’t want me. are ya really scared i wouldn’t want ya? why?” 

“Are you kidding?” You sniffle, rubbing your eyes, “Athena is amazing and strong. Doc is kind of a bitch but she’s brilliant. I can’t keep up with those two! Why would you want me when there are better versions of me right here in this house?”

You shook as Red pulled you tighter. To your surprise, Red grabbed your wrists and pulled your hands away from your face.

“don’t you ever say that again!” He pressed his forehead to yours, “yer perfect and yer made fer me. if you think i look at those two the same way i look at you, yer wrong.”

You stared into his eye lights shocked.

“i don’t want those two sweetheart, jus’ you,” Red said, his thumbs softly rubbing your wrists, “tell me you believe me.”

“I do,” You say quietly.

“thank stars,” Red sounded so tired, like all the tension left his body.

“Hey Red…” You feel him tense up again, “So are we...are we dating now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably going to be a short fic so enjoy while ya can! For a bonus chapter later on, leave questions here for any of the boys or readers if you got any!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was a day late guys. We actually ended up having fireworks and family came over and we had a whole big day! Without further ado, your chapter!
> 
> Edited on: 9/30/20  
> For: Various errors and clarity

** Berry **

“So there are alpha, beta, and omega monsters?” You say, trying to make sure all the information Red has given you so far is right. When he hummed in agreement, you continued, “But it’s a matriarch system so I’m kinda the one in charge?”

“sorta, i’ll do what it takes to protect ya sweetheart but when it comes to most decisions, you’d be the one makin’ ‘em unless you ask for boss’s or my help,” Red said, “whoever is the omega tends to take over most duties. like deciding where money goes, what’s cooked fer meals, that kinda thing. it’s a homemaker sorta role. betas typically jus’ help out and protect the omega whenever the alpha isn’t around, and the alpha provides the resources an’ everythin’ else.”

“Okay,” You nod, “But Edge isn’t a beta, he’s an alpha like you.”

“yeah, but boss’ll help ya out when you need it,” Red trailed his hand up your arm, enjoying the feel of you on his chest, “he’ll help provide for ya until he finds his own soulmate or picks his own. thing is though, when that time comes, you get a say in if he picks a good mate and can give ‘im a blessin’ or not. yer blessin’ will probably mean more to ‘im than my own.”

“Are you okay with that?” You asked, playing with the zipper on his hoodie.

“ ‘course. i think i’m a good judge of character but yer gonna know better about other omegas,” Red said.

“Okay so, how does this all work since we’re in the house with everyone else? I get that everyone has sort sectioned themselves off. Like Athena stayed with Stretch and Blue all day. But how does it work with Doc and Sans and Papyrus?” You asked confused, “She just snaps at Sans all the time and ignores Papyrus.”

You feel Red clutch his hand over your shoulder.

“she’s part of the reason i was so nervous ta tell ya about all this stuff sweetheart. she’s refusing the bond to an extent.”

“What? How could she…?”

“i don’t know how exactly but we can all see it’s killin’ sans and papyrus,” Red frowned, staring up at your ceiling, “when ya first make contact with yer soulmate, you’ll feel like a jolt. remember when ya thought i used a joy buzzer on ya?” You nod, “it wasn’t a joy buzzer, that was our souls forming a beginning bond.”

“Okay,” You say quietly, thinking about that moment.

“sans an’ doc did that. sans tried explaining ta doc what it means and bein’ soulmates an’ all that but she wouldn’t have none of it. sans eventually convinced her ta work with him atleast on the machine in the lab. he thought she would come around ta the idea of bein’ together or atleast bein’ friendly but since we been here, all she does is snap and yell. sans takes the brunt of it ‘cause he connected with her with the beginning bond. he and papyrus warned us ahead of time ta not try ta do that with her since she was just pushin’ him away,” Red looked away with a frown, “i thought he was lyin’ at first, jus’ tryin’ ta keep her for himself but...he wasn’t.”

You were quiet for a few minutes, taking all this in. 

“Can we do anything to help him?”

Red chuckled then smiled down at you, a mischievous look in his eye.

“in a way doll, we can,” Red’s smile slowly turned into a smirk, “get close to sans.”

“Huh?” You looked up at him confused as he turned, pressing you to the bed as he crawled over you.

“while you ain’t directly connected to him, yer sans’ soulmate too. doc’s words hurt him, but maybe if we help build him up, show him what a real soulmate pair is supposed to be like, he’ll get that kick in the ass he needs to tell her off,” Red sounded excited at the idea.

“Two things Red. One, won’t you get jealous?” You looked at him worriedly, “And doesn’t this kinda feel like we’d be manipulating Sans. Even if it is for his benefit.”

“normally, doll, you would be right. i’d get jealous, but vanilla saved my brother from a lot of pain,” Red admitted, “that and i’ve been watchin’ ‘im suffer fer months doll, it’s jus’ gonna get worse if we don’t do nothin’. i ain’t bein’ dramatic when i say he could dust, he could die from this,” Red watched as your eyes looked away worriedly, “i already talked to boss about it, and he agrees. if ya want, i’ll talk to vanilla and tell him everything before ya do anything okay?”

“What is it you want me to do exactly Red?” You asked, pushing yourself up on your arms to get a little closer to him.

“the same stuff ya do with me,” He said, “cuddles and layin’ together, talkin’. i ain’t tellin’ ya to sleep with the guy sweetheart, i wouldn’t do that to ya.”

“Yeah, well...what if he wants to one day Red? I’m not gonna lie to you, I’m not ready to do that with even you yet,” You sigh and look down.

“ya ain’t gotta do anything ya don’t want to,” Red touched under your chin and guided you to look up at him, “trust me, i won’t let anything bad happen to ya. if i didn’t trust the guy, i wouldn’t be suggesting this either.”

You leaned into his hand and nodded, “Alright Red, I trust you.”

\--------

** Doc **

You scrub at the floor with a scowl. Of course, you were down here alone, scrubbing everything down and sorting through the bits of the machine that had to be replaced and the parts that were salvageable. You’d already be done if you just had some help.

_‘Too bad my so-called soulmate doesn’t give enough of a damn to help me!’_

You shake the thought from your head. You didn’t need your parents, biological or adopted. You didn’t need shitty friends that toyed with you. You sure as hell didn’t need a ‘soulmate’ to get this done.

Or be fulfilled.

Or even be happy.

You had done it before any of them had come along and you had been happy before Sans and Papyrus pushed themselves into your life.

You throw down the scrub brush, a flash of anger running through you.

“I am perfectly able to live on my own! I don’t need any of this!” You growl and start pacing, talking to yourself as you did.

“I don’t need any of them. I don’t need ‘soulmates’, I don’t need other versions of them, I don’t need other versions of me! I don’t need any of them!” You say to no one.

Unable to hold in your anger, you kick over the bucket of water and bleach onto the concrete floor.

“Fate be damned, I’ll fix this all myself!” You hiss to yourself, glaring at the desks.

As you stare down the desks and the messes on top of them, you feel yourself lose all your anger as a wave of numbness comes over you. With a defeated sigh, you move and sit at your desk, the only one with any resemblance of clean.

“Think about it logically,” You say quietly to yourself, “Humans are social creatures. We need bonds…” But hell, you didn’t want fate to force these bonds on you.

You were probably one of the few humans that didn’t want a soulmate.

You weren’t like Berry or Athena. You couldn’t just give into the pull on your soul and ‘be happy’ with Sans. Where the hell would you be then? Fat with children and giving over complete financial control to someone like Sans?

“As if I could rely on him,” You grumble, clutching your shirt over your chest, “Like I’d give up my life for that life. I won’t! I won’t be some damned little puppy like them and give into some bullshit like this.”

Even if you did, you were already convinced you’d end up alone again. Hell, you had your soulmate and you were alone now.

You sit at your desk, contemplating your options. After the alternates left, you could kick out Sans and Papyrus. Completely go back to your life before you met them. You could feel your soul crying out at the thought. It felt almost physically painful to think of that option.

With a deep, ragged sigh, you stand and go to Sans’ desk first to start organizing and cleaning off the debris in his area.

It wasn’t like you had another choice. But would they even leave?

As you straighten up his desk, you pick up a picture in a busted frame. It was a picture from a day Papyrus had dragged you and Sans out to a picnic at Toriel’s. It was from back before the alternates came around.

You stare at your half-smile in the picture. You stood beside Sans that day for the picture. He held your hand for the picture and for a moment, you thought about giving everything up for him. Some part of you, your soul perhaps, reached out and felt that connection forged for you both by fate and you felt calm. You had felt like nothing could ruin that moment. Nothing could be better than simply holding that skeleton monster’s hand.

When he let go of your hand, when you had a moment to reconcile with your thoughts, you had been angry. Was there really a part of you that wanted to give yourself to Sans? Or was it just manufactured by some force of your soul or false deity?

If you were any less intelligent, you would have thought it was Sans using his own magic on you. You knew that wasn’t possible, emotional manipulation wasn’t possible for monsters or magic. You had gathered the data and experimented with the idea of it personally when monsters had first come up from the mountain.

You grab the photo and go upstairs. Luckily, everyone seemed to be in bed now. Walking over to a wall near the entrance, you looked over the photos of your distant family. You take the old, miserable Christmas photo out and shove it in a drawer before putting Sans’ photo in the frame.

“Everything okay?” You look over and see Berry at the bottom of the stairs.

She was in her sleep clothes and looked exhausted. You shudder, remembering how her back had been ripped apart.

“Go back to bed,” You order, hiding the newly framed photo behind your back.

“Look, Doc,” She starts to say, rubbing her neck, “I’m sorry.”

Your eyes widen slightly before you scoff.

“If it’s for insulting me this morning, forget it, I don’t forgive-”

“I meant what I said,” She cut you off, making you gawk at her for a moment, “I meant I’m sorry for just popping up here on you. I’m sure it’s not easy for you to deal with yourself like this.”

You...aren’t really sure what to say to that.

“That isn’t your fault, you can’t apologize for something you can’t control,” You say with a frown.

“No, not really I guess,” Berry shrugged and looked to the floor before back up to you, “But I just wanted to offer up an olive branch to you. I don’t want to spend the whole time glaring at you and fighting with you. But I do need to talk to you seriously.”

“Fine, about what?” You frown, figuring she just wanted something more from you.

“If you don’t start treating Sans and Papyrus like actual people, er, monsters, you’re going to lose them.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” You cross your arms now.

“I mean, you treat them like they’re dirt. It’s not okay to treat people like that-”

“It’s none of your business how I treat them,” You snap quickly.

“It is now. Red explained the whole soulmate thing to me,” Berry said, her eyes hardening, “While I’m not directly connected to them, I won’t let you trample over them to make yourself feel better anymore. They’re part of my family now-”

“You don’t even know them!” You shout at her.

How ridiculous could she be? Proclaiming them as her family when she didn’t know the worst of them. How could she be so trusting when she made it sound like she came from a world governed by war.

“No, I don’t. But that doesn’t change the connection we share. Even if one day I have to leave, I’ll appreciate the memories I have with them. Even if I don’t remember it, I know my soul will still carry the memories of them,” She glared up at you now, and you cursed yourself for finding some fear in yourself when she did, “You have to realize what you’re doing can literally kill them right?”

You shook, remembering what Toriel told you.

After the beginning bond, if you decide not to bond with Sans or Papyrus, you need to make it clear and set boundaries with them right away. I believe one day you will change your mind. Like draws to like. Souls draw to their match. I think you’ll understand it one day. But, if you aren’t careful, if you push things too far with Sans and then decide you don’t want him, he can dust from the rejection.

You shake your head and push past Berry to go to your room. She walks after you, catching with you quickly. She takes a hold of your upper arm and stops you.

“Just, take it from me, you don’t want someone’s life in your hands. You don’t want to think back and regret all this and question every decision and think about the what ifs. Just...try to find a balance,” Berry said quietly, “I don’t know why you push them away but I don’t want to see you make a mistake that hurts you and destroys someone else.”

“Why do you care?” You ask her quietly.

“Because you’re me,” Berry let go of your arm and dropped her own to her side, “I didn’t take it well...the first time. It was war and it made sense. I was protecting my family. But...It changed me,” You look at Berry and for once, you don’t see a mistake and an annoyance.

You see a smaller version of yourself, young and left alone. Berry’s eyes had hardened in a strange way as she looked up at you. You could see the shame on her face.

“I don’t want you to go through that change. You have no reason to deal with that pain if you don’t have to,” Berry looked down.

Your eyes run over her.

Did she really mean it?

Did she actually care about you?

Quickly, you shake the thought from your head. If she actually cares, she’ll have to prove it over time. You weren’t naive and trusting like her.

“Go to bed, Berry,” You turn to your door and open it. You pause and look over your shoulder.

Berry stood still, looking at the floor with her arms wrapped around herself.

After a long moment, she looked up at you, seeming closed off in a way you recognized, yet didn’t. You were very aware that you closed yourself off from others, just like Berry was doing now. But it was different in a way, as if she knew she closed herself from you and put a brick wall between the two of you.

“Sleep well, Doc,” Berry said before going into her room.

Finally, you enter your room and sit on your bed. Looking down at the photo in your hands, you think over her words carefully.

\------------

** Berry **

You woke up the next morning, feeling completely out of sorts. It was like your head was empty and your stomach...it was also empty and desperately needed to be filled. You weren’t really surprised by any of this after that conversation with Doc last night.

You got up and looked down at your pjs. 

Shorts and a dark red button up shirt…

You decided you could get dressed after breakfast.

Opening the door, you were surprised to see Sans and Red talking in the hall. Red seemed to be dragging Sans almost, holding onto the smaller skeleton’s wrist.

“Guys?” You tilted your head at them, “Um, what are you two doing?”

“nothing!” Sans answered too quickly and tried to pull away from Red’s grasp.

“Red?” You look at him.

“we were jus’ comin’ ta get ya for breakfast sweetheart,” Red gave you a big cheeky smile.

You stare at him before deciding you were too tired to decipher exactly what he was up to. You move and take Red’s hand before holding your hand out to Sans.

“We might aswell walk down together, right?” You ask him.

He hesitated and you saw his eye lights dart over your shoulder to Red. After a moment, Sans took your hand and you smiled at him before leading the two downstairs.

“Morning,” You yawned out as you entered the kitchen with the two trailing behind you.

Red moved closer and wrapped his arms around your shoulders while you were still holding Sans’ hand.

“mornin’,” Red smirked widely.

“you’re certainly chipper this morning red,” Stretch said, leaning back in his seat with a smile, “do i get three guesses as to why?”

“can it ashtray,” Red waved him off. 

You reach up and hug the arm Red had wrapped around you before squeezing Sans’ hand gently.

“How about you two go sit and I’ll make coffee,” You say to them, “Where’s Athena?”

“she’s in the shower,” Stretch said as you made your way around the kitchen, grabbing three mugs and filling them with coffee.

You nod to him before looking over at Sans, “How do you like your coffee?”

“uh,” Sans looked nervous about the question until Red nudged him, “just some creamer and i’m fine berry.”

You smiled at him and nodded. A few minutes later, you brought over the coffee before sitting between Red and Sans.

As Red and Stretch started a conversation, a slow morning started. Breakfast was cooked and filled with Papyrus, Blue, and Edge chatting it up with their brothers throwing some puns in the mix. You snickered along with Athena when she came down, looking refreshed. When she came down, she didn’t hesitate to press small kisses on Stretch’s and Blue’s cheek.

Guess she was taking to her role more quickly than you, but you couldn’t help but to grin at her knowingly over your breakfast. Everyone was relaxed and enjoying the morning when Doc came up, covered in grime from the basement.

“Got the basement all clean then?” Athena asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Shut it, I’m in no mood to hear your annoying voice,” Doc snapped, bringing a mug down for coffee.

“You do realize how similar our voices are right?” Athena smirked.

With a small sigh, you set your elbows on the table, as the fight continued to escalate. 

Seeing Sans tense up and Papyrus looking upset, you patted Sans’ shoulder before standing up and getting in between the two.

“Enough you two,” You turn to Doc, “Go shower up Doc,” Then you turn to Athena, “Quit pickin’ fights so early in the morning.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Turning back to Doc you see her glare is leveled at you now.

“The one not making everyone uncomfortable by fighting first thing in the morning?” You quirked an eyebrow up at her.

Doc frowned before turning to the guys and seeing their uncomfortable looks, her face went red.

“Fuck off Berry!” She said before storming upstairs.

After a minute, you hear a door slam upstairs. You turn to Athena again, “Do you think she’s constantly on her period?”

“Pft, maybe?” She shrugged.

“Seriously, why do you pick so many fights with her?”

Athena smirked and shrugged, “Can’t stand seeing people thinking they’re better than everyone else. I like to knock them down a peg.”

“Or try to crash them into the ground it looks like?”

Athena shrugged, not looking guilty at all as she moved back to the table and wrapped her arms around Stretch’s shoulders.

Stretch blushed but leaned back into her touch while Blue looked up at Athena with excited stars in his eyes.

Wait…

“Blue, do you have literal stars in your eyes?” You ask confused, moving to stand between where Red and Sans were sitting. You set your hands on their skulls, not noticing Sans leaned naturally into your comforting touch while Red looked up at you with pride.

“Mwe-Heh-Heh, How Astute Of You To Notice!” Blue’s chest puffed up proudly as he turned to you, the stars still in his eyes, “Watch Closely Now!”

You watch the stars, gasping when they start spinning.

“Holy crap,” You say excitedly, “That’s so cool Blue!”

Athena smiled widely at Blue, “You must have amazing control of your magic to be able to do that.”

A light blue dusted his cheeks as he soaked up the praise from both you and Athena.

“We’re Going To Train After Breakfast, You Should Both Join Us!” Blue said excitedly.

“Hell yes! I’m totally down!” Athena said, standing up quickly, her own excitement matching Blue’s.

...Do you see little sparkles in her eyes or were you imagining things?

Does she get sparkles in her eyes because she is soulmates with Blue or could she always do that?!

Athena suddenly turned to you, making both you and Sans jump. You set your hands on Sans’ and Red’s shoulders now, knowing the question that was coming.

“You have to train with us! It would only do you good, Berry!” Athena leaned over the table as she spoke now.

Not a question then, a statement.

“Well, uh, no?” You smile at her, “I’m still uh...healing remember?”

She gave you a look like someone just kicked her puppy.

“Berry Won’t Be Training For A While To Come Yet,” Edge broke the stare off between you and Athena, coming around your side and crossing his arms, “Even With Magic Healing, She Won’t Be Able To Train Without Ripping Her Back Apart.”

“Fine, but as soon as you’re healed, we’re training together,” Athena said eagerly, “I have some moves I can teach you. It’ll help you out, I’m sure, back home.”

“I...appreciate the thought but I’m not sure it’s necessary to go through all the trouble for me,” You try to be polite. You just didn’t like fighting. Well, not with friends anyways. It was necessary in your world and at one point, you had honestly enjoyed it, but it was the after that bothered you. 

People who had once been friends and training partners were terrified after having a real match with you in the kid ring. You didn’t want to lose a friend like that again.

Besides, you had gotten hurt more before the war than after you were more than sure.

“But I’ll watch you guys train, how about that instead?” You offer.

“That Sounds Wonderful!” Papyrus said excitedly and you’re very sure you see a sparkle in his eyes.

Athena crossed her arms, a flash of determination going over her face as she looked you over.

\---------

** Berry **

You dressed for the day and walked back downstairs with Edge. He helped you pick out some comfy clothes and insisted on staying close to you. Honestly, you were sure he was following you around just to make sure you didn’t try to do anything that would rip up your back.

“Hey Edge, thanks for having my back this morning,” You say to him quietly as you walk down the hall.

“Don’t Think You’ll Get Out Of Training Forever. It Would Be Good For You To Learn Something Useful While Trapped Here,” Edge said sternly.

“I know, and I will. I just want to enjoy the whole ‘I don’t have to fight for my life everyday’ thing for a bit before jumping into training,” You say honestly.

“If I Didn’t Know You Were My Brother’s Soulmate, I’d Say You Two Were Made For Each Other,” Edge groaned, shaking his head and covering his eyes.

You giggle at his reaction.

“Well, you’d be right,” You say easily as you two take the last steps down to the living room.

“Of Course I Would Be! I’m The Great And Terrible Edge Afterall,” Edge puffed his chest up and set a hand on his chest, a strange wind going over his scarf.

You stare up at him, your eyes wide.

“What?” Edge snapped at you, looking annoyed by your reaction.

“You’re incredible Edge,” You smile up at him.

His cheeks slowly gained a magical color but before you could say anything about it, he picked you up swiftly and threw you over his shoulder.

“Of Course I Am, Did You Not Just Hear What I Said?” He sounded proud as he walked over to the double doors leading to the backyard.

“catchin’ a ride doll?” You hear Red ask from his spot in a comfy lawn chair.

“Sorta. I didn’t have to buy a ticket so that was pretty awesome,” You chuckle quietly to yourself.

Edge took you off his shoulder and all but dumped you on Red.

“Do Not Leave This Spot!” Edge ordered.

With a shrug, you got more comfy on Red’s lap before smiling up at Edge.

“You got it,” You give him a thumbs up.

Edge nodded, looking satisfied as Red wrapped his arms around your waist and leaning back further in his chair.

Edge suddenly turned to Sans who was sitting in the chair next to Red.

“If She Needs Anything I’ll Trust You’ll Be At Her Aid,” Edge said to Sans.

Sans looked shocked, then tense.

“Hey, no pressure,” You smile at Sans, hoping to help him relax with Edge’s glare on him.

He gives you a look but then looks up at Edge before reclining back in his chair like Red had with an easy going smile.

“don’t worry about her, i got it,” Sans said.

It seemed to satisfy Edge so he nodded and walked off the porch and over to where Athena, Blue, and Papyrus were talking.

You were more than content to stay on Red’s lap, your hand over his as you watch the others get started training. Athena was pumped up, looking more excited with each passing moment.

\----------

** Athena **

This was a chance unlike any other. You were going to get to train and possibly spar with actual monsters. There were many stories back home about their magical abilities, and you couldn’t wait to show them your own.

You watch as each of the skeletons summon their weapons.

Blue summoned a large hammer, winking at you with excitement.

Papyrus summoned a long sword, giving it a quick flick.

Edge summoned dual blades, not bothering with the flourish the other two skeletons had.

All of their weapons were made of bone and stylized with the colors of their soul. It amazed you to see solid weapons like that.

You got a big smile, spinning in place as you summoned your weapons. Two light purple whips formed in your hands, your light spin letting them harmlessly pass around you before you turned back to the skeletons.

“Wowie!” Papyrus looked at your weapons amazed.

Blue stepped closer, leaning in to see the handle of one of the whips in your hand better.

“Is It Pure Magic?” Blue asked, stars in his eyes.

“Yes! Everyone summons weapons like this. I’ve never seen someone summon a solid weapon like your guys’ though. That’s gotta take a ton of power to summon enough magic to make something solid like that!”

“These Are Useful For Close Combat But My Bullet Patterns Are Just As Impressive,” Edge smirked.

“Then let’s get started,” You smirked at Edge, crouching down before him.

He looked surprised at your outright challenge but smirked widely and widened his stance before nodding you towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is rather short and to be honest, I'm not totally happy with it. It feels...empty? What do you guys think of this story so far? Should I go ahead and start uploading the second timeline as a separate work?

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have three other stories I should be working on? Yes
> 
> Did I post this instead? FUCK YES
> 
> Let me know what you think with a comment!
> 
> I also have a second timeline in the works. Let me know what you think of this and I might post that as well!


End file.
